Together Forever
by xXkunoichi-chanXx
Summary: A little note filled with love allows Sora and Riku to go home. How will Sora react? Sokai Oneshot; Based on ending of KH2


Just a short little one-shot I wrote changing the ending of KH2... I wanted, so badly, to cut out the disney characters... *sigh* they are so annoying! But, I did not.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward _

_to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard -_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_but they share the same sky –_

_one sky,_

_one destiny._

"Light." Riku stated, in awe.

I gasped. "The door to light..."

I stood up quickly, and held out my hand. "We'll go together,"

He pondered for a second. "Yeah." and grasped my hand.

We stepped forward to then face our destiny.

.x-x-x-x-x.

Coming up for air, having fallen from the sky, I gasped and looked around me. Riku came up and looked as well. That was when I heard a voice, clear as day. I would recognize that voice anywhere, in the utter darkness with no where to turn, or in a large crowd, full of garble. The voice of an angel, calling out to us, although it felt as though it was only meant for me.

"Sora! Riku!" I turned, and there she was, Kairi, waving in our direction. My face lit up in a smile, and I started swimming towards her. The ocean seemed to stretch as I supposedly got closer, making my destination seem so far off. Still, she stood there waiting patiently for us, for me. I could feel the ocean floor now, and started running. She gave a little smile.

Running out from behind her then came my best friends, Goofy and Donald, laughing and running, engulfing me in a big hug and tackling me down to the ocean floor, thankfully I was up close to the beach, or I might have drowned. King Mickey was there also, and he ran right past me to greet Riku. I blew off the cold attitude, I assumed it was just because the King was glad not to have to worry about Riku being in the darkness again.

I was extremely happy to be with my friends, but there was far more important things to do than get cuddled by a duck and a walking dog. I looked up, and there she was, the love of my life, the very essence of my existence. Kairi, in all her beauty, gave me a smile, and a little giggle. Suddenly remembering something, I reached into my pocket and pulled out her paoupou she gave me, and enclosed it around my fingers. I felt the change as Roxas surfaced, for a moment, and saw through my eyes, no, our eyes, Namine surface as well, and they gave each other smiles. Right now, no words could explain my feelings, nor Roxas's. It was love, and hope, and joy all bundled into one.

"We're.. we're back," I said, speaking for myself, as well as Riku and Roxas. Kairi held out her hand for me, and smiled. "You're home."

In that instant, all the love I had for Kairi just burst out of me, and I didn't care. I didn't care we were in front of a crowd, nor that we were on the edge of a sandy beach and I was all wet. I just couldn't take it any longer.

Reaching up, I grabbed her hand with the hand that contained her paoupou, pulled her down to me, and kissed her. For a second, I felt her shock, and wondered what I was doing as well, but then, she loosened up, and wrapping her arms around my neck, kissed me back. I had never felt so good, and happy, and, well, full of love, in my life, and it felt great. I took my hands and placed them on her hips. Nothing felt more right to me at that moment, even though we were closer than ever before.

It felt as if we were just in our own little world, until I heard a collective laugh, and Riku coughed, alerting us that there was company still there. Kairi and I immediately pulled away, blushing and Kairi mumbled an apology as I gave a little chuckle. We were still in very close quarters, so I pulled her onto my lap, and leaned down to whisper in her ear as she blushed. "Kairi, I love you.. so much," was my whisper and I waited, worried for a moment that she didn't feel the same way. "Sora, I've always loved you, you should know that!" she said, and turned around, grinning.

And this was the start of our life, together forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think?  
Did it suck that bad?  
Please comment so I can get better! Thanks much! It only takes a few seconds anyway!  
(You might get a cookie too!)

And right now, it stands as a one-shot, but if you wish, I can make it a two shot... perhaps Kairi's pov or just add length to the story...  
That will only happen if you review!  
Thanks,  
~Kunoichi-Chan


End file.
